Just Be Friends?
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: Sherlock and John return from a case late at night and this specific case had made Sherlock think about relationship and...love? And, that this conversation might effect the detective and his colleague 'own' relationship! ONE-SHOT, JohnLock! R&R!


**Disclaimer - I dont own BBC Sherlock**

**Rate - T  
**

**Summary - ONE-SHOT: Sherlock and John return from a case late and night and this specific case had made Sherlock think about relationship and...love - that might effect the detective and his colleague forever.  
**

**Warning - This is JohnLock: Sherlock x John, dont like? Dont read!  
**

**AN: Hello all! :D I just like to say I have enjoyed making this wonderful one-shot! But, just to relax you all: Im still working on my other Sherlock fics, specifically my OC Sherlock fic, Act Upon It! (It gonna be up soon! ;) If you havent read it I recommend that you do, if interested.) This one-shot only took me 2 hours to write, which is better than writing a normal chapter for any story I make and I really but ALOT of effort in this! So please enjoy and look out for even _more_ Sherlock one-shot in the future! ^_^ R&R!  
**

The air was cold and wet. John could see his breath, morphing into balls outside his mouth. It didn't help with the Consulting Detective beside him wasn't even radiating natural body heat for this type of night.

The detective and his colleague had just returned from a case and Inspector Lestrade sent them off back home as a valuable treat, which seemed that both man desperately yearned for. An incredible fact is that neither had money for cab, and unfortunately had to walk.

"What's the purpose of relationships?"

John quietly peered at Sherlock, not at all taken aback by his question. "Why not?" He hesitantly shrugged. John didn't see Sherlock's mild point. The reason the detective could be surprisingly bringing any of this love apparent to them was a case that day which didn't seem to catch Sherlock's picky attitude yet did, that include an episode of drama and love.

Sherlock pressed on, speaking his thought. "So, _why_? Wouldn't it be better suit the repetitive imbecile of a couple to just be friends, and accept someone in your life that way? Wouldn't it be ridicously simple? You wouldn't have to worry about all the relationship circumstances, and if you ever happen to go your separate ways, it would hurt - being the imbeciles that they are. You just deal with it and move on."

It's not like John has ever contemplated something like this before, but considering Sherlock, the sociopath, could honestly be remarkably ranting about _love_ and _relationships_! For John, these things Sherlock allowed to protrude out of his mouth gave an appearance that is considerably beyond foreign.

A pause silenced among them, uncouthly. Sherlock's voice blended into a soft tone. "You'd deal okay if I was to leave?" He asked, emotionless.

John bit his lip. "Not sure exactly. I really can't imagine life without...I mean _like that_ again." That thought violently nagged him much more badly than ever. John shivered and crossed his arms over his chest incredibly tight.

Sherlock noticed and voluntarily stared. "I just wonder _why_." Which astounded even him. "Love and all. Seems so unnecessary." None of these relationship ordeals' was up Sherlock's alley; he understood everything but the repetitive feeling of it. Wasn't really worth storing.

"Why shouldn't it turn out like that? If people want to go for it, they can. Sure it's a risk. But my best guess is, it's not always so dangerous. You can pick someone you can already trust and love can be a pretty safe bet, actually."

John pinched the insides of his elbows and frowned. It felt like there were words literally trying to evacuate their way out past his chilling lips, and wasn't quite sure if it was a well suited opinion to say. A plague of regret was surely to hit forcefully toward John.

But the other half of him was dead certain that someone could take a risk on. It was obvious that he had _always_ been, _always,_ forever would be...

Sherlock added on. "I've been reflective lately that maybe I perceived that kind of issue about you." John's ribs suddenly clenched and squeezed as tightly as they could around his chest, probably trying to crush his lungs. "That certain kind of love matter."

John had no idea what Sherlock's face looked like, because he was staring at the far edge of the side walk with wide eyes. He felt Sherlock's steps slow down, however. John desperately clenched his fists, refusing the sudden urge to run with frail panic.

"I've been feeling like, what you said. Like it be worth it. Not that it has to be that fairly manageable." Sherlock added in a rush. "I'm still quite satisfied with things and how they are now and...You can forget I said anything. If you want I will never bring it up again. Just wondered what you thought." He trailed off lamely.

A pull on John's shoulders dragged him around to face the detective. Sherlock set his other hand on Johns opposite shoulder and held him in place while he stared him down. John fidgeted, not feeling too comfortable with the eye contact, but not such a total sod that he couldn't make himself meet the stare. At least a little.

"But John, do you want to know what _I _think?" Sherlock's face was intent. "I think being your friend has been the best thing thats ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade one second of the past eight months for anything else in the world. _And,_" He added, Johns face was likely to burn up and disintegrate right at that moment. "I think you'd be worth the risk, any day. You'd be worth the risk of an Afghanistan war, John."

Sherlock faltered, one hand coming off Johns shoulder to wipe down his face. "I wasn't going to say anything," He mumbled. "but," Dark gray eyes that reflected the shine of a street light flashed back to Johns flushed face. "since you happen to have brought it up, I've been thinking kind of that. For awhile..."

John's stomach had changed courses a while back, squeezing his heart instead. His face had an incredible amount of blush, burning his cheeks and ears brightly.

"So...what? Are we...should we try?"

"Dating?" Sherlock finished for him with a nervous wince. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, we could try that. If you don't mind that is?"

John blinked. "We'd be...boyfriends."

A sudden laugh startled him as Sherlock let go. "Oh god, that sounded uncanny! Hearing you bluntly describing it that way."

"Yeah," John grinned nervously, than took a deep breath. "Regardless, that's what we'd be."

Sherlock went still and nodded. "Clearly." He licked his lips. "You care to?"

Hands fidgeted with his jacket, John played that question back in his mind. He really hadn't thought things would go quite like _this_! He had just been a thought, an _idea_ he'd been toying with, worrying about, picking over for a few months. Now, tonight, it could suddenly be faithful _reality_.

John was about to smile and say something to that. But Sherlock kissed him.

It was a bony hand around his bicep that pulled him as Sherlock leaned down, and then it was warm, moist lips smashed against his own and a warm exhale against his face and John blinked but his eyes didn't come open again on the second blink because his head was tipping back and Sherlock's other hand was pushing its way through his hair to the base of his neck. John hand came up and just sort of rested awkwardly against his friends chest, but he didn't notice that until after because his heart beat was loud and for all it was hardly more than just meeting lips, it was a bloody damn amazing meeting, if you asked John.

Then Sherlock pulled back just to bump his forehead against Johns and watched him with a big, Sherlock grin, and John tried to grasp something to say.

"Sod." John grinned breathlessly.

They stayed like that for awhile, but it was too late and too cold to stay forever - and many peoples eyes burning on them and whispering as they pasted by - so they eventually reached home. They forgot to hold hands. John remembered about it when he was alone in his room and momentarily snapped out of his daze to smack his forehead.

Then he calmed himself down with a promise.

_Tomorrow. Definitely._

**So? Tell me what you think by clicking the review button! :D  
**


End file.
